


A Very Happy New Years

by TransScribe



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Happy New Year!, Kissing, M/M, New Years Eve, This is probs from an AU where Gary is a real person???, cheesy tbh, request, that's my explanation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransScribe/pseuds/TransScribe
Summary: Beth's throwing a New Years party, and she wants to be certain everything will go well, so she's been distracted. Luckily, Gary has someone else to keep him company.----This was originally a request for cute christmassy things but I took too long so I've made it New Years themed. Hope that's ok!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Space_Galaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Galaxy/gifts).



The early guests were starting to arrive. Beth was stressed out of her mind. She hadn't expected people to turn up early. In fact, she'd expected people to be late, if anything. 

There wasn't any real reason for her to be stressing like this, she had most things set up, but Beth was a perfectionist. She was ensuring everything would run smoothly, not a single hitch. This would be the best New Years party any of the guests had ever been to. 

“Beth?” Gary began, “Is there anything else you need?”

“I don’t know! Do you think there are enough decorations around? Will we have enough food? Is there anything I’m missing?”

Gary chuckled. “Everything’s fine, perfect even. It’ll be a great party, let yourself enjoy it.” He rubbed comforting circles in his wife’s back. Beth let out a long sigh, relaxing. She soon tensed up again, however.

“Ice! We need more ice! We’ve got all the drinks but not enough ice!”

“That’s fine, I’ll go get ice, you just welcome our guests. It’s fine.”

Beth nodded. She was desperate for this party to go well. 

“Jerry, c’mon,” Gary called. Jerry stuck his head around the corner.

“Where are we going?”

“To get ice. Let’s go.” 

Jerry nodded, following the other man out the door, heading towards the car.

“We’re walking,” Gary said, making his way down the sidewalk.

“To the gas station?”

“Why not? I could use a break.” 

Jerry nodded, silent as he locked the car and slid the keys into his pocket. He followed Gary, a gap between them, testing the waters of the situation. Gary turned around, walking backwards.

"What are you doing back there? Come walk next to me.”

Jerry sped up, now walking alongside the other man. Gary looked at him from the corner of his eye, noticing his tense posture. He sighed. 

“What’s wrong? You’re so stressed and… Distant.” 

Jerry ran a hand through his hair. “Look, I’m sorry, I just… I suppose I just don’t know where I stand with you anymore." 

Gary's expression saddened. "You never have to feel uncomfortable around me, you should know that." 

"But it's not just you! What about Beth? You're _married_ , Gary. How am I supposed to not feel guilty when I-" he paused. "When I wanna be with you," he whispered.

There was silence between the two. After. Pause, Gary grabbed the other man's hand.

"We'll figure this out, ok?" 

Jerry breathed deeply. "Ok."

The silence after that was comfortable. The air was clear between them, and it was quiet in the street, making it easy for them to relax into their own little bubble of the world. 

The walk to the gas station wasn’t short, but it was peaceful and they were content, making the journey quick. 

They bought two bags of ice, which, when they saw the bags, was probably a fair bit more than they needed. This was probably going to be harder to carry back than they thought. 

“Let me see if I can lift them,” Jerry said, finally. Gary was debating going back and getting the car, but the other man had made it clear that he thought the two of them could manage. As much as Gary loved Jerry- _loved Jerry’s determination _, he had his doubts.__

__However, with a couple of grunts and curses, Jerry managed to lift both bags of ice. Gary stood frozen in his spot, staring in awe. His cheeks flushed and _god_ , did he want to kiss him. __

____“Little help?” Jerry squeaked, struggling. The other man snapped out of his daze, shaking his head as if it would make the blush go away. He grabbed a bag, dropped it, and pulled Jerry in for a kiss. It was short, so short that Jerry didn’t have a chance to kiss back, but it left him with a blush on his cheeks and a smile on his lips._ _ _ _

____“You’re hot when you’re being strong,” Gary said, in way of explanation. “Come on, we should get back before Beth kills the both of us.”_ _ _ _

____——_ _ _ _

____“Where have you been?!” Beth demanded as soon as they entered the house._ _ _ _

____“It’s a lovely evening out there, we decided to walk.”_ _ _ _

____She nodded, at least they were back now. “Go pour it in the sink. The cans are in the kitchen too.”_ _ _ _

____The two men followed her instructions, pouring one bag in the sink and the other in a plastic tub. They stuck cans and bottles of various alcoholic and non-alcoholic drinks. Gary was pleased to see that Beth seemed to be more relaxed now, chatting happily with her friends. He did care for her, he honestly did, but it was… Different to how he felt about Jerry. It was complicated, but he’d sort it out in the New Year._ _ _ _

____Probably._ _ _ _

____——_ _ _ _

____They lay in the grass of the yard, both tipsy and a drink or two away from drunk._ _ _ _

____No one in the party was looking for them. This was _Beth’s _party, after all. Most of the guests were her friends or colleagues, save a few of Rick and Summer’s friends, though they stuck to the garage and Summer’s room, respectively.___ _ _ _

______It wasn’t a big event, but there were enough people inside that they wouldn’t get any privacy or silence. It was much more peaceful out here._ _ _ _ _ _

______After downing the rest of his current beer, Gary was beginning to stop caring. He stood up as carefully as he could, trying his best to keep his balance, and pulled Jerry to his feet, as well. He took them out of the line of sight of everyone in the house, to a darker corner of the yard, and sat back down._ _ _ _ _ _

______“So, the year’s almost over,” Jerry said._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yep. Everyone’s in there making resolutions they probably won’t keep.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Jerry chuckled. “And what about you?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Me? Well, I’m not in there, am I?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So you don’t have any resolutions? Not even going to pretend you want to better yourself next year?” he joked. “Oh well, not like you’d need it anyway.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gary laughed quietly. He didn’t feel like telling Jerry about his resolution, because if he said it out loud it’d become real. You can’t break a promise you’d never made. Besides, he didn’t need to be serious right now. He could just enjoy the evening._ _ _ _ _ _

______The two men scooted closer too each other. They’d had too many beers to care who found them, and they awaited the new year with each other’s warmth by their side._ _ _ _ _ _

______——_ _ _ _ _ _

______“10!” they shouted from inside._ _ _ _ _ _

______“9!” Jerry joined in, laughing._ _ _ _ _ _

______“8!” The two said together, “7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Their lips met at midnight. Fireworks crackled from the TV and the park where the display had been set up._ _ _ _ _ _

______"HAPPY NEW YEAR!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______People cheered and celebrated inside, but they were still stuck in their own bubble._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Technically not in the house,” Jerry joked with a shrug. Gary shook his head fondly. “Good start to the year though.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah.” He nodded, smiling. “Very good start.”_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
